Epilessia del lobo temporale
L'epilessia del lobo temporale è una forma di epilessia focale, una condizione neurologica chronica caratterizzata spesso da attacchi epilettici diurni o notturno che possono apparire silenti o tramutarsi in crisi generalizzati spesso con convulsioni. Sono conosciuti più di 40 tipi di epilessia. Le crisi epilettiche vengono classificate in due categorie principali: crisi parziali (focali o localizzate) ed epilessia generalizzata. Le epilessie ad insorgenza parziale sono circa il 60% di tutti i casi di epilessia dell'adulto, e l'epilessia del lobo temporale (con sigla TLE dall'inglese "temporal lobe epilepsy") è la forma più comune di epilessia refrattaria ai farmaci. Le epilessie del lobo temporale sono un gruppo di malattie nelle quali si hanno attacchi epilettici, spesso ricorrenti che derivano da uno o da entrambi i lobi temporali del cervello. I due tipi principali sono stati riconosciuti internazionalmente secondo la International League Against Epilepsy. * Epilessia del lobo temporale mediale (MTLE, acronimo dell'inglese di temporal lobe epilepsy) ' che insorge nell'ippocampo, nel giro paraippocampale e nell'amigdala che sono localizzati nella faccia interna del lobo temporale. * '''Epilessia del lobo temprale laterale' (LTLE, acronimo di lateral temporal lobe epilepsy) che insorge nella neocorteccia sulla superficie più esterna del lobo temporale del cervello, al di sotto della calotta cranica delimitata approssimativamente dall'osso temporale. A causa delle forti interconnessioni, le crisi che cominciano nelle aree temporali sia mediali che laterali spesso si diffondono per coinvolgere entrambe le aree e anche ad aree vicine dello stesso lato del cervello come anche sul lobo temporale contro-laterale. Le epilessie del lobo temporale possono diffondersi ai lobi parietali e occipitali che sono connessi direttamente con esso e da questi al lobo frontale. Le cause o eziologia delle diverse epilessie del lobo temporale variano e vengono discusse più sotto. Sindrome epilettica del lobo temporale (TLE) La sindrome classica della TLE può cominciare quando si verifica una lesione dell'area cerebrale dell'ippocampo che causa morte neuronale. Alcune malattie infettive dell'infanzia possono causare febbre alta. L'immaturità del sistema della termorregolazione dei bambini, e la febbre possono causare drastici incrementi della temperatura corporea. In alcuni bambini la temperatura corporea elevata può causare convulsioni febbrili. Le convulsioni febbrili sono relativamente normali dal momento che avvengono nel 2-5% dei bambini al di sotto dei 5 anni. Tipicamente durano pochi minuti o anche pochi secondi, ma non sono convulsioni motorie gravi e non sono seguiti dal segno della debolezza in un lato del corpo. In un piccolo numero di bebè, queste convulsioni possono durare per più di un ora e comportano ripetuti eventi convulsivi. Queste sono noti come crisi epilettiche complesse e possono essere associate con una precedente TLE (l'iperpiressia scatena i sintomi). Rimane controverso se le crisi convulsive complesse causate dalla febbre possano esse stesse essere la causa della TLE, oppure se sono semplicemente la prima manifestazione della condizione nota come TLE. Causes A link between febrile seizures (seizures coinciding with episodes of fever in young children) and subsequent temporal lobe epilepsy has been suggested, but the exact role remains unclear. Some studies have shown abnormalities of the hippocampus on magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) in status epilepticus, which supports the theory that prolonged seizures damage the brain. Interestingly, some cases of MTLE present without the typical changes of mesial temporal sclerosis or other abnormalities on MRI scans. This has been termed paradoxical mesial temporal lobe epilepsy. The epilepsy in these patients tends to occur at a later age, which might suggest that an early event leads to hippocampal damage causing MTLE. Although this theory needs confirmation, some studies have pointed to human herpesvirus 6 (HHV-6) as a possible link between febrile convulsions and later MTLE. Some studies suggest that HHV-6 infection happens prior to the occurrence of febrile seizures. However, only a minority of primary HHV-6 infections may be associated with febrile seizures. Secondly, other studies found HHV-6 DNA in brain tissue removed during surgery for MTLE. Rarely, MTLE can be hereditary or related to brain tumors, spinal meningitis, encephalitis, head injury or blood vessel malformations. MTLE can occur in association with other brain malformations. Most often, a cause cannot be determined with certainty. LTLE is less common. It can be hereditary, as in Autosomal Dominant Lateral Temporal Lobe Epilepsy (ADLTLE) with auditory or visual features, but can also be associated with tumors, meningitis, encephalitis, trauma, vascular malformations or congenital brain malformations. Again, in many affected persons it is common that no cause can be identified. Dispersion of granule cell layer in the hippocampal dentate gyrus is occasionally seen in temporal lobe epilepsy and has been linked to the downregulation of reelin, a protein that normally keeps the layer compact by containing the neuronal migration. It is unknown whether changes in reelin expression play a role in epilepsy. Sintomi Terapie Social and artistic influence Epilessia del lobo temporale e influenza sull'arte Temporal lobe epilepsy and hormones Sex hormones can influence the timing and frequency of seizure activity. Estrogen is pro-epileptic and progesterone is anti-epileptic. These counterbalancing effects may account for "catamenial epilepsy" i.e. epilepsy preceding or made more severe prior to menstruation or during peri-ovulation. Gender may differentially influence neocortical pathologies in patients with refractory temporal lobe epilepsy. Epilessia del lobo temporale: personalità e depressione Personalità Depressione Voci correlate * Amigdala * Aura epilettica * Demenza bipolare * Déjà vu * Euforia * Sindrome di Geschwind * Elmetto di Dio * Sclerosi dell'ippocampo * Medianità * Neurotheology * Epilessia post-traumatica * Prosopagnosia (cecità ai volti) * Estasi religiosa * Lobo temporale Bibliografia * Discusses link between TLE and artistic creativity. * * , including bibliography * * * * * * * * * Lange CG, 1887, "Uber Gemuthsbewegungen", Liepzig: T Thomas * * * Murray ED, Buttner N, Price BH. (2012) Depression and Psychosis in Neurological Practice. In: Neurology in Clinical Practice, 6th Edition. Bradley WG, Daroff RB, Fenichel GM, Jankovic J (eds.) Butterworth Heinemann. April 12, 2012. ISBN 1437704344 | ISBN 978-1437704341 * * * * * * Note Categoria:Epilessia Categoria:Neurologia